The present invention relates to a magnetic head for use in a perpendicular magnetic recording type magnetic disk drive and, in particular, it relates to a recording magnetic head structure suitable to recording of magnetic information on a medium surface at high frequencies, as well as a manufacturing method thereof.
Memory (recording) devices for information equipment mainly use semiconductor memories and magnetic memories. With a view point of access time, semiconductor memories are used for internal memory devices and, with a view point of large capacity and non-volatility, magnetic disk drives are used for external memory devices. The memory capacity is an important index for indicating the performance of the magnetic disk drive. In addition, large capacity and small-sized magnetic discs have been demanded in the market along with the development of the information society in recent years. The perpendicular recording system is suitable as a recording system for the demand. Since the system can increase the density, it is expected that the system will become predominant instead of the conventional longitudinal recording system.
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-310968) discloses a perpendicular recording magnetic head comprising a main magnetic pole piece and a stabilized magnetized film having soft magnetic characteristics that is formed on the side of a track width direction of the main magnetic pole piece. Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-197615) discloses a perpendicular magnetic recording head comprising a main magnetic pole layer formed on a planarized insulative layer and a yoke layer with a large thickness, formed independently of the main magnetic pole layer, being stacked on the main magnetic pole layer.